Party Time (Sonic Underground Mini Show)
|season = 1 |number = 5 |can = |usa = |guest star = |previous = We are the Sonic Underground |next = Enter the Triceratops King }} is the fifth episode of the Sonic Underground Mini Show. In this episode, the Sonic Underground are booked for a birthday party and Manic drinks so many milkshakes that he shows an unusual side to him. Plot The Sonic Underground are booked to perform at a birthday party in Northern Mobius. It seems well enough. But they're not told who's birthday it is. The trio arrive before the party starts. Knowing the Sonic Underground beforehand, the younger residents welcome them with baskets of lemonade. Renee explains that they're building up Northern Mobius, despite the infamous heist that took place ten years ago, and the city will be built with hotels, cinemas and restaurants. She also says for them to give something to Cyrus, which happens to be a cotter pin for a mechanical device. Max is glad to see them again. They ask him about what they are looking for, but Max warns them about Robotnik's robots patroling nearby, as the evil doctor was looking to find the homes to destroy them. They also meet up with Allegra, who doesn't seem to want to talk to them. They inadvertently lead the robots closer to the homes, leaving the residents to resent and blame the hedgehogs, as the residents head to their underground shelter. The hedgehogs say that they will make it up to them, and stealthfully attempt to get outside the residential building and fight off the robots. Sonic splits up from Sonia and Manic, who had dropped the cotterpin, which fell into a floor vent, and into a robot's neck that makes it go haywire. Max catches them and gets angry at them once again, but they need to flee, as Robotnik's robots have found the location they're at. Sonic says they should split up and says they'll reunite at the "weird shell building. Manic and Sonia use their instruments to ward off the robots, making the cotter pin drop, and they are able to retrieve it, and Manic puts it away in his bag. After remedying the situation, it is revealed to be Allegra's birthday, and Max booked them for her. The residents thank the Sonic Underground and Allegra mentions that she was too afraid to talk to them as she was scared of what their opinions of her were since they became more famous among the Freedom Fighters and felt unworthy now, even unsure if it was a good idea for Max to bring them here. The Sonic Underground then performs a new song "Come out of Your Shell". After the song, Sonia tells her not to worry, as they still consider her a good friend and most people are worried about themselves to even spend time judging others, which she then asks "Isn't that right, Sonic?" and he proves her point by saying "What was that?" Finally, Sonic gives the cotterpin his siblings gave him to Cyrus, which was a part of a control panel; a conch-shaped radar system that emits a frequency that messes with Robotnik's robots' sensors to ward them off. And that system happens to be planted into the new homes of the former pickpockets. Quotes *'Elmo': Way to go, man. Because of you, Robotnik's probably on his way here to ransack our homes. Songs *"Come Out of Your Shell" Trivia *The main radar system in the apartment buildings look similar to a conch shape. Which Dr. Eggman used to commamnd the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *Sonia states they don't know who's birthday party they're performing for, even further stating that she and her brothers should probably read the cake just to know who they were singing to. Reception Transcript Party Time (transcript) Category:Category: Show Episodes